Black Swifts flock together
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: On a visit to London a young Caitlin Swift helps bail her Uncle Jasper out of trouble. Many years later Jasper visits Susan at Tenter Street and Susan learns the phrase "wisdom comes with age" doesn't apply to her uncle.


Black Swifts flock together

"THAT BLOODY IDIOT!"

The words shattered the peace of the morning. In her bedroom Caitlin opened her emerald eyes with a start. Blinking in the half-light she slowly become aware of her surroundings. The light streaming through a gap in the curtains. The soft mattress of her double bed, the feel of the silk sheets, the birds twittering on the roof and her father's voice. Slipping out of bed her bare feet touched the soft rug and her white nightdress swirled around her ankles.

Half sleep she opened her bedroom door, blinking as bright sunlight flooded into her emerald eyes. The light caught her tousled pale blonde hair giving her an ethereal look. Passing a gilded clock she saw the time 8:30 am. Walking down the corridor of the luxurious hotel suite, Caitlin heard the shouting clearer now, ripe insults in a strong New York accent. Opening the door of the sitting room Caitlin saw her father Theodore Swift holding a piece of paper, his face a blaze with rage and curses issuing from his mouth.

"Daddy has something happened?" Caitlin asked softly, causing Theodore to jump.

"Caitlin! Did I wake you?" Theodore asked apologetically.

"I heard you shouting," Caitlin replied softly.

"My apologies. Your Uncle Jasper has gotten himself into another fine mess," Theodore growled replied, anger and exasperation evident in his voice.

"What has he done this time?" Caitlin asked rolling her eyes.

"That fool has gotten himself arrested. He was in Whitechapel of all places doing God knows what."

"Arrested again?"

"I am going to ring his neck. I have to go down to the police station on Leman Street to post his bail."

"You could wait until after breakfast. He is locked up, allowing him to stew will not do any harm," Caitlin said, a sly look in her eyes.

Theodore laughed. Once again his daughter had managed to surprise him. For a 14 year old she was certainly showed a sly streak at times. It was clear she took after both her parents and had the Swift brilliance.

"A very good idea. We will do just that, in fact we can leave him until after lunch," Theodore said rubbing his hands with glee.

"Can I come?" Caitlin asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"I suppose there is no harm, you have helped me bail him out before. Don't tell your mother when we get back to New York, she would have a fit," Theodore replied winking mischievously.

After breakfast Caitlin and Theodore arrived at the police station at Leman Street accompanied by two men employed by Theodore. Walking inside they found Inspector Fred Abberline stood at the front desk talking to Sargent Arthertone. Both men were decidedly worse for wear. Both had a black eye a piece, Fred had his left arm strapped in a sling while Arthertone had a couple sets of stitches along his cheek.

"Theodore Swift, I have come to post bail for my brother Jasper Swift," Theodore said introducing himself.

"Inspector Abberline, a pleasure to meet you Sir, who is this young lady?" Fred replied, shaking Theodore's hand

"My daughter Caitlin."

"A pleasure to meet you Sir," Caitlin replied confidently, looking around with curiosity.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Swift. Not easily scared either, not many young ladies would be so calm on entering a police station," Fred replied rubbing his beard. "Swift you said. Arthertone look up his arrest record."

"Here you go Inspector. He was in that rabble you arrested at Madam Silk's last night," Arthertone replied, fishing out the record from a large pile behind him.

"Mr Swift your daughter may not wish to hear the details," Fred replied, reading the charge sheet.

"Inspector with respect I know the kind of man my uncle is. This is not the first time I have helped Father bail him out," Caitlin replied.

"My Caitlin is a smart girl. I assure you when it comes to my brother she has no illusions as to the kind of man he is," Theodore replied, pride evident in his voice.

"Jasper Swift was arrested at a brothel. He was charged with visiting a brothel, taking a banned substance, three charges of common assault, handling stolen goods and disturbing the peace," Fred said, reading from the charge sheet.

"Bloody Hell!" Theodore fumed.

"I'll take you down to him Sir. The cells are a rough place, not for a young lady," Artherton said.

"Miss Swift can stay here with me," Inspector Abberline said kindly.

"Thank you Inspector. Caitlin no harm will come to you. Please lead the way Sargent," Theodore replied.

Watching her father and Sargent Arthertone go down into the cells Caitlin turned her attention to Inspector Abberline. Brimming with curiosity Caitlin asked him about the kind of cases he dealt with. In a fatherly fashion Fred began to tell her about the funnier cases. A recent bank robbery that went badly wrong, the gang in question had meant to blow open the safe, instead they had brought down the entire building trapping themselves under a pile of rubble. Looking at the pictures of the case Caitlin laughed. Chuckling Fred related the fraud case he had worked on some ten years previously, where a gang successfully conned a lawyers practice out of a substantial amount of money. The gang they had vanished before they could be arrested and the police had not been able to put faces to the names.

"YOU FLAMING IDIOT!"

The words caused the pair to jump. Looking around the both raced down to the cells. Skidding to a halt Caitlin found Theodore holding her Uncle Jasper by the shirt colour. Jasper was clearly the worse for wear, his silver hair was sticking up at off angles, his grey eyes bloodshot, his smart suit was rumpled and torn and he smelt strongly of alcohol. He was sporting two black eyes, several cuts and what appeared to be a broken wrist.

"Caitlin my deepest apologies for the language. This fool…" Theodore snarled.

"Theo old boy you know how these things go, one to many and all that. Besides Madam Silk is Larry's sister, I had to defend her honour," Jasper said, a slightly sheepish look on his face.

"Mention Silk Fletcher again little brother I might just kill you."

"No need to blow the roof off the joint, I have not done anything bad."

"YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD! I've posted your bail however you will be repaying it, with interest."

Jasper gulped. Caitlin supressed a grin in an effort to look stern and aloof. At the front desk Theodore posted his brother's bail while shooting murderous looks at his little brother.

Holding him by the collar Theodore dragged Jasper outside, throwing him into a handsome with a help of a couple of men in his employment. The men had waited outside while Theodore had bailed Jasper. Theodore then climbed in next to his brother with Caitlin while the two men rode on the outside. The journey passed in stony silence, Jasper looking sheepishly at Theodore while Theodore glared murderously at him. Catching Caitlin's eye Jasper winked impishly.

Arriving at their hotel Jasper staggered out of the cab into the gutter, resulting in a further lecture from his brother. The two men grasped Jasper by the shoulder, supporting him between them. At the door of the suite where the Swift party the two men left go of Jasper. Tipping their hats to Theodore the men went to the rooms set aside for accompanying servants. Walking into the suite the trio found Jasper's manservant Laurence Fletcher slumped in a chair nursing a hangover. It was clear he had an interesting night, one of his hazel eyes was black, his suit was ripped and he was sporting cuts to his arms.

"Where were you when Jasper was in trouble? For a man supposedly employed to protect him…" Theodore snapped.

"I left Jasper in my sister's care playing cards with a couple of barristers, a trio of bankers and a politician. He was in fine health when I left," Fletcher replied in a croaky voice, running a hand through his sandy hair.

"Listen to me Fletcher. I tolerate your presence and do not enquire into your past because you are useful. However there is a limit to my trust. If you as much as drag Jasper into another fine mess..."

"Oh spare me the threats, I've dealt with men for more dangerous then you," Fletch replied, traits of his East end upbringing slicing through his American accent.

"You're meddling….I have not forgotten having to collect you, Jasper and Caitlin from the police station that….."

"Theo give it a rest about that escapade. Not harm was done," Jasper replied holding his pounding head.

"NO HARM!" Theodore spluttered. "My 14 year old ended up in jail with the pair of you!"

"She wasn't charged. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. How was I supposed to know the police would come calling to my house?" Jasper began.

"I don't care!" Theodore snapped cutting Jasper off. "The fact she was dragged into one of your escapades is enough. I had enough trouble keeping it from Meredith. One of these days Jasper…."

The words were left hanging in the air. Jasper always raised the temper of his older brother. With good reason, Jasper had notorious reputation, pages of arrests, gambled regularly ling, known for underhand/ illegal dealings and had several illegitimate children. He was at the ringleader of a set of notorious upper class hell raisers in New York that were regularly in trouble with the law. Turning on his heal Theodore stormed out of the room. Left alone Fletcher, Jasper and Caitlin looked out one another.

"Uncle Jasper you shouldn't provoke Father like that," Caitlin giggled.

"Ah Caitlin you know me, one too many, leads me into trouble," Jasper chuckled.

"Father thinks you are a bad influence on me."

"To right I am!" Jasper replied proudly.

"Well let's hope your father does find out that we've taught you how to win at cards," Fletcher chuckled, placing his long legs up on a table.

"He has threatened to find out about who you really are Mr Fletcher," Caitlin replied.

"Hhhmmm perhaps your old man is dangerous. Ah well I've dealt with men like him before."

"Besides Caitlin your father isn't one to talk, he did a few things in the past," Jasper said pouring himself a strong mug of coffee.

Summer 1889

The clock in the pallor of Tenter Street struck 9:30 pm at the exact time two well dress gentleman walked through the door. Both were very well dressed in smart suits in a flamboyant cut. Both men were slim, one slightly taller than the other. Grey eyes and hazel looked out on the world. At Tenter Street, Long Susan looked up as the door opened, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of the pair.

"Susan you look wonderful," the man with grey eyes said, embracing her tightly.

"Uncle Jasper how did? Did my Father tell you where I live?" Susan stammered in shock.

"He did. I am here on business for a couple of weeks. We decided to drop in, black swifts flock together," Jasper Swift replied.

"It is wonderful to see you both, Fletcher you haven't changed at all, come into the parlour, I want to hear all the gossip," Susan replied with delight.

"Excellent idea. Any chance of some glasses for this?" the hazel eyed man called Fletcher asked, holding up a bottle of very fine wine.

"I have some new wine glasses that will perfect," Susan replied.

A short time later the trio were sat happily gossiping like old times. It was if no time at all had passed. Neither men had changed a whit other than a few more grey hairs. As girls came in with their takings Jasper and Fletcher flirted with them, causing the girls to smile with delight. Watching Susan record the night's takings Jasper smiled with approval at her precise bookkeeping. Once the girls were out of earshot the talk turned family, Jasper relating all the goings on.

"Nat is looking more like his mother every. He's a smart kid, aced his last essays and he is a genies piano player," Jasper said.

"I am glad his is doing well, did he ask about what happened with myself and Matthew?" Susan asked cautiously.

"He did. Theodore was reluctant to tell him but Nathaniel got the full tale from me. He isn't angry with yourself or Matthew. He doesn't understand what love can motivate people to do. He remembers the fun times at the house with Matthew, Will Goodnight and my son Felix," Jasper replied, his eyes lighting up at the memories.

"I'll never forget that glorious summer day when Matthew, Frank, William, Felix and Nathaniel played baseball against Tristian and his college friends," Susan laughed.

"Neither do I. Especially when Matthew sent the ball through window of Theodore's study," Jasper laughed merrily.

"Father wasn't happy about that," Susan smiled.

"Nathaniel asked me to give you this," Jasper said, taking a photograph the size of a postcard from the inside pocked of his jacket.

Taking the picture Susan's eyes widened. A young boy of twelve was staring back at her. Dressed smartly in his school uniform he was stood in a library, one hand holding a book. A bright smile graced his face. Pale hair was brushed back neatly. Intelligent eyes full of kindness looked out of the picture.

"He looks so much like his mother," Susan whispered.

"He does. There is a message on the back. Taken at the start of term. There is a message on the back," Jasper said.

Turning over Susan saw a small paragraph in neat blue pen.

Dear Caitlin,

I hope you are happy in London. I want you to know I don't hate you or Matthew. I think about you a lot, I really miss you. I'm managing to stay out of mischief, mostly. I'd love to hear how you are.

All the best,

Your little brother Nathaniel Swift.

"Nathaniel sounds a lovely young man. I am glad he is happy. Will you tell him that I am happy? That I miss him to. I'd write but if my father discovered such a letter," Susan replied.

"He would hit the roof. I will pass on your message Caitlin. Do not worry about Nathaniel, your father is taking good care of him," Jasper replied, gently taking Susan's hands in his own.

"Thank you Uncle," Susan replied, a note of sadness in her voice.

"Enough of all this sad talk! We came here for fun not to dwell on things that cannot be changed," Fletcher said, breaking the tension.

"Right you are Larry. A change on subject is in order," Jasper said, his face breaking into a grin.

"So tell me Susan how are you finding keeping a cat house? I hear from Silk you are proving quite successfully," Fletcher said, his grey eyes sparkling with delight.

"That was kind of Silk to say. I'm finding it…,"Susan replied, taking a deep drink from her wine glass.

A couple of hours later as the clock stuck midnight a rather tipsy Jasper and Fletcher staggered down the steps, nearly knocking Jackson down on the way. Catching sight of them Jackson raised his eyebrows as both men gave him clumsy salutes. Shaking his head Jackson looked up at Susan who had been watching from above. Smiling Jackson felt the concerns of the day melt away.

"Susan what were those two doing here?" Jackson asked, walking into the house.

"Calm down, they just came to see me. We drank and gossiped that is all. The girls took quite a shine to them. We both know what Jasper and Laurence are like," Susan replied calmly.

"A pair of trouble causers, oh well," Jackson muttered.

"Forget about them. Both are old enough to take care of themselves."

"They had better take care they don't wind up in a cell," Jackson muttered darkly.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time."

"Susan they could cause trouble for us."

"Enough," Susan replied, grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him upstairs. _

The next morning Susan was woken to the sounds of raised voices in the hallway. Blinking in the darkness she struggled to sit up, unconsciously placing her hand on Matthew's side of the bed. Her hand touched bare cotton. Looking around her Susan jumped as there was a sharp knock at her door.

"Sorry to be a bother Miss Susan, there is a policeman to see you," came the voice of a girl called Sapphire.

"Tell him I am coming Sapphire," Susan replied, pushing back the bedclothes.

Walking into the hall she closed her eyes as the bright light touched her eyes. Donning a silk dressing gown she walked down the stairs, the smells of coffee, toast, bacon, eggs and sausages wafting around the house.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Susan saw a young policeman with ginger hair chatting to the girl Sapphire. Sapphire's long brown/blonde hair glittered in light and a pale green dressing gown was wrapped around her. Seeing Susan, Sapphire smiled, her blue eyes betraying the concern she felt.

"Madam Hart, I am Constable Hendon. I have come from Leman Street with a bail request from Jasper Swift and Laurence Fletcher. Both gentleman are currently residing in our custody and request you post their bail. You are required to come down to the station as soon as is convenient," Constable Hendon said, a nervous note in his voice.

"Bloody fools! Constable I agree to post their bail, I will come down to Leman Street this morning."

"I am happy to provide an escort, we have a rough crowd in custody."

"Your concern is admirable, however I am quite capable of finding my own way to Leman Street."

Thanking the constable Susan shut the door. Taking a deep breath she tried to regain her composure. Inside she was near seething with anger at the blind stupidity of her uncle. Matthew's words from the night before came back to her along with her own reply. Banishing the thoughts she ran upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.

A while later Susan walked into Leman Street to find Sargent Artherton stood at the front desk. Seeing her enter Artherton looked up from the report he was reading.

"Here to see Captain Jackson?" Artherton asked.

"Here to post bail for Jasper Swift and Laurence Fletcher," Susan replied.

"I had a feeling you would be the one to post their bail the moment I saw the name Swift on the arrest record," Artherton replied.

"So tell me, what have the pair done this time?"

"Drunk and disorderly, assault and taking illicit substances," Artherton replied, reading the charge sheet.

"They never change. Damn the pair of them! Take me down to see them," Susan replied, exasperation evident in her voice.

Together Artherton and Susan walked down the steep stone steps into the cells below. On their way they passed a pair of terrified looking teenage boys being escorted upstairs by a young constable.

Reaching the bottom of the steps Artherton opened the nearest cell. Inside sat Jasper and Laurence. Japer was sporting a black eye, a busted lip and one hand was wrapped in a thick bandage. Laurence had two black eyes, a couple of nasty cuts to his arm, rips to his shirt and a tight bandage around his left ankle. Both men smelt strongly of wine and spirits mixed in with some other substance. Leaning against the cell door Susan glared at them as both opened bleary eyes.

"I should have listened to Homer. I am having to bail you both out of another fine mess," Susan snapped.

"Now Susan, don't be upset. No harm done per say, night got a little," Jasper replied in a croaky voice.

"What is your excuse this time?" Susan replied, rolling her eyes.

"You know how things go. All good fun, one too many, things seem a good idea at the time," Laurence replied, giving Susan a roguish grin.

"The pair of you ought to know better, you have had how many arrests?"

"No need to drag up the past, sound too much like your father," Jasper replied.

"Aye she does," Laurence smirked.

"Go down that line and I might just telegraph my father to inform him of your latest escaped."

Jasper and Laurence grimaced, the idea of Theodore Swift learning of the incident was not a future they wanted. Theodore would have both of them strung up. Climbing gingerly to their feet the pair stumbled out of the cell and up the stairs, clinging onto the banister for support. Behind them Susan and Artherton followed calmly. Reaching the top both men staggered to the front desk, their heads still reeling from the night before. At the desk both men leant on the polished wood, Artherton began to gather to bail paperwork while Susan counted out the money.

A sudden bang of the door caused all four to look around. Into the station walked Inspector Reid, Sargent Drake and Captain Jackson. Seeing Susan the trio stopped, a look of intense displeasure crossing Jackson's face as his eyes landed on Jasper and Laurence.

"I had a feelin' you two would turn up here. What have they done this time?" Jackson asked looking at Susan.

"Oh nothing serious," Jasper croaked, his grey eyes trying to focus.

"Actually Captain they have been charged with being drunk and disorderly, illegal gambling and taking illicit substances," Artherton chipped in.

"Now you expect Susan to bail you out, nothing changes," Jackson replied, glaring murderously at the pair.

"Pot kettle here?" Laurence asked slyly.

"Watch that smart mouth," Jackson snapped raising a fist.

"Homer leave them," Susan said, placing a hand on Jackson's arm.

"They shouldn't expect you to help 'em out every time," Jackson snapped.

"I can handle two fools. I've been bailing them out of trouble for a long time," Susan replied.

"Still doesn't make me happy 'bout it."

"Neither am I but…"

"You'll still help the fools," Jackson replied, taking her hand. "Right you pair this had better be the first and last time you have Susan coming down here. Do it again you'll find yourselves on my slab."

"I'd like to see you try," Laurence muttered.

"Larry if I were you would not push that subject. Judge could find a way to…not to mention Susan's threat," Jasper said hurriedly.

"I have wasted enough time here," Susan said, handing over the bail money. "You will both pay me back, with interest!"

With that Susan dragged the pair our by their ties, both men looking rather like two school boys in trouble with the headmaster. As the door banged shut Jackson turned to face Reid and Drake, both men looking rather confused. They had rarely seen Jackson so angry. Both men were keen to find out just what had happened.

"An explanation if you please Captain," Reid said, getting straight to the point.

"I saw the name Swift on that paperwork Long Susan just signed, that name had brought nothing but trouble recently," Drake said, a hint of anger his voice.

"Jasper Swift along with his manservant Laurence Fletcher. Jasper is Susan's uncle, her father's younger brother. Both of 'em are hell raisers who have been in jail more times then I care to think."

"Jasper doesn't sound the type of brother I would have expected Theodore Swift to have. Swift was a very sharp man…." Reid began.

"So is Jasper, I'm telling you Reid that man is very sharp business wise. He is just a devil who enjoys drinking, gambling and takes a lax view of the law."

"Sounds a bit like you to be fair," muttered Drake cheekily.

"Watch it Drake I'm not in the mood. Swift doesn't exactly get on with his little brother. I heard some arguments between the pair that blew the roof off Theodore's house. I patched Jasper and Laurence up about eight times and one time even Theodore after he and Jasper had a blazing argument which turned violent."

"What about that Fletcher, I got a faint trace of East End under that American tone," Drake said.

"Fletcher is…well I'm not quite sure. He's been in Jasper's service twenty years, he's a very smart character."

"So neither of them are a pair to cross, wonderful," Reid groaned. "Your family does have a habit of causing trouble."

"You don't have to worry about that pair too much. They get up to mischief but nothin' more serious than fighting or being drunk," Jackson replied grinning.

"I hope that proves true," Reid replied grimcing.

"You heard Susan threaten them, trust me having Theodore know they have been in here is not something they want," Jackson chuckled.

Outside in the street Susan, Jasper and Larry walked or in the case of the men, staggered through the streets. From time to time the men would throw up, earning them looks of disgust from the law abiding public. After a couple of streets it became apparent a ride home would make the journey a lot easier for all concerned. Hailing a cab the trio reached the Savoy Hotel without further incident.

Reaching the Savoy Hotel the trio walked up the stairs to the suite Jasper and Larry were staying in. The moment the door shut Larry collapsed into a chair while Jasper flopped into a sofa.

"What in God's name posed you to become involved in a fight?" Susan asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Caitlin there is no need to be upset. We were having fun at a club run by Silk. A private members club that is frequented by several of my friends here. Words were said, insults and such. We had all been drinking….it then ended on the street," Jasper said holding his pounding head.

"I am well aware of Silk's club. That does not account for the illicit gambling or substances you were found with," Susan snapped, pouring him some water from a jug on the table.

"Susan given the profession you are involved it seems hypocritical of you to lecture us," Larry retorted.

"I have to live in this city once the pair of you have gone. I don't care what you do, what I care about is you causing trouble for me."

"Heavens Caitlin you were not even involved! I fail to see how last night could cause you any issue," Jasper replied.

"Inspector Reid has dealt with my father. I can do without you two causing him need to probe farther into my past. That kind of scrutiny I do not need."

"I suppose you do have a point,"Jasper groaned.

"Eye may haps we stay away from Whitechapel," Larry said.

"A very good idea. Now I am going to leave the pair of you to recover from the misadventures of last night. For your sakes let us hope Inspector Reid does not come asking questions or press charges."

Without a backwards glance Susan stalked out of the room. Leaving the hotel she was transported to the summer she had stayed in London with her father. The wonderful time with her father, uncle and Laurence Fletcher. Times had been very different then. A time before the Pinkerton's had entered their lives, a time when Susan had used the word kindness towards Theodore. On a corner Susan stopped, in front of her was a restaurant she had eaten at with her father and Jasper. A sudden wave of sadness washed over her.

"_Oh Father what happen to us? What changed us into enemies?_

Standing alone tears ran down her cheeks. Brushing them away Susan walked back to her house her head full of memories of times long passed.

End


End file.
